


无题

by ParousSsia



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParousSsia/pseuds/ParousSsia
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 13





	无题

每次做爱成田凌都很喜欢后入。他喜欢一只手扶着大仓的背，另一只手夹着烟，不紧不慢地把性器送入大仓体内、再抽出。大仓总是塌着腰——他的腰意外地柔软——脸侧着埋在手臂里，任由呻吟声从喉咙中传出。大仓的声音很特别，不论是叫床还是在广播里做作地向高桥优撒娇都非常有辨识度。

大仓喜欢在成田凌的家中对戏，他说成田凌家的氛围跟剧组租下来那间拍摄用的小公寓很像。成田凌是演员，为了对戏而做爱——当然，这只是他一开始提出做爱的请求时使用的理由，到后面就没有人提出理由了，从对台词到接吻，过渡顺其自然。甚至到后来，大仓会一进门便捧着成田凌的脸吻下去。大仓戏下也很沉默，眼神很冷，跟他在广播里非常不一样，成田凌时常分不清他面对的到底是大仓忠义，还是只属于他一人的恭一前辈。

唯一分得清的时候是在杀青宴。大仓喝了酒，放得很开，又变回平时综艺上、广播里的那个杰尼斯艺人大仓忠义。工作人员们都很爱喝酒，大家一直在举杯，成田凌在喧闹和酒杯碰撞之间窥视坐在对面的大仓，看他笑得嘴角上扬眼睛眯在一起。

那天成田凌走的时候没有跟大仓打招呼，他是在出去的路上恰好碰到了刚从洗手间出来的大仓。

“啊，成田君，要回去了吗？”大仓有点醉，鼻音变得很重。

成田凌点点头，跟大仓说了再见，他看着大仓失神的双眼突然想到了什么，凑近亲了大仓一口。

当时已经是深夜，餐馆里除了他们剧组一行人之外只有几个值夜班的员工，亲完之后成田凌摸了一下大仓的脸，小声地说：“再见，大仓前辈。”

听完之后的大仓抿嘴笑了一笑。他在戏里也是这么笑的，成田凌想着，还未等大仓回应便又亲了上去。他揪着大仓的领口，一边亲一边推开了厕所门。大仓总是很容易被成田凌亲到腿软，他靠到隔间的门板上后身体便开始往下滑。成田伸出一只手托住大仓的腰，舌尖不断顶入大仓的口腔深处，大仓因为缺氧发出断断续续的呜咽声。

“大仓君，怎么今天那么快有反应，是喝了太多酒吗？”成田凌把脸埋到大仓的颈窝，使劲闻他身上的酒气。喝了酒又没有彻底喝醉的大仓本身就处在有需求的状态，他侧过脸索吻，同时用手解开了成田凌的皮带。成田凌抓着他的手伸进自己的内裤，一点点引导者大仓抚摸自己早已勃起的性器。

“变好大。”大仓笑着说。

成田凌把他推入隔间，反锁了门之后又急匆匆地去脱大仓的裤子。大仓低头把两人的性器贴在一起，口中喃喃自语，“成田君的，好烫……哈哈哈。”

大仓继续不依不饶地啃成田凌的嘴，手在他身上乱摸，被成田凌轻轻推开，用手指在大仓的口腔里胡乱搅了几下，抽出来时带出几条银丝。他把手指伸到大仓的甬道里扩张了起来，没想到一下子就进去了三根手指。

“准备过了……？”

“没有哦。”

“今天见了别人吗？”

“没有哦。”

成田凌抽回手指，一时不知所措，茫然地看着一脸无辜的大仓。对视了两秒后大仓搂过成田凌的脖子，在他耳边吐着酒气：“刚才在厕所……想着小凌，弄了一下。因为头晕，就放弃了。”

成田凌眨了眨眼睛。

“真的吗，为什么不直接找我？”

“因为小凌今晚看起来不太高兴呢。”

他把大仓摁到隔间的墙壁上，背对着自己，把他的裤子脱到膝盖间。

“我没有不开心，前辈。腿张开。”

大仓乖乖张开双腿，下一秒便感觉到后边被巨大的东西撑开。他条件反射地呜咽着，“好痛啊。”背后的人并没有理会他的埋怨，径直把阴茎捅了进去。完全进去之后成田凌把脸埋在大仓的肩上喘气，大仓的里面烫得他无法保持理智，每动一下都觉得整个人都要融化掉。他拉起大仓的衬衫，沿着他的背脊亲下去，边亲边一下一下往大仓的里面挺。

每次顶撞之下大仓的下体都会碰到墙壁，在墙壁留下一滩粘稠的液体，十分淫靡。冰冷的触感和后方的炽热交合刺激得他连连呻吟，“嘘。这里不是我家啊，大仓君。”成田凌用一只手捂住大仓的嘴，但抽插的频率丝毫没有减慢。捂住的嘴里断断续续发出低吟，大仓被刺激得双腿发抖，情欲一点一点在把他吞噬，他能感觉到身上的毛孔在逐一张开。

成田凌把另一只手探进大仓的衬衫抚摸，在大仓两边的胸上用力搓揉，拉扯着被刺激到挺立的乳尖，他俯身咬住大仓的耳朵，“大仓君要是打乳钉会很好看。”

上下夹攻使大仓脑中一片空白，他无意识地伸出舌头舔成田凌的掌心，成田挪开手，也探头过去舔大仓的舌尖。大仓眼睛泛着泪，尽管没有在笑但嘴角还是翘到一个很漂亮的弧度，这一个月以来成田凌每一天都想填满眼前的这个人，他跟大仓交换着唾液，唇齿厮磨，下半身更加用力地顶撞身前这个人，把大仓毫无克制的淫荡的呻吟悉数吞进这个吻中。

大仓爽到双腿痉挛实在站不稳，成田便搂着他坐到了厕板上，坐下去那一刻成田的阴茎顶到前所未有的深度，大仓惊叫了一声，连带着溢出了一点点精液。他在高潮的边缘，身体止不住发抖，大仓用力抓住成田环在他腹部的手，用带着哭腔的声音说出不连贯的句子，“好想……去，嗯……”体内的那根性器似乎又大了几分，成田凌用力抱着大仓，下身的大动作使厕板嘎吱作响。

被冷落的阴茎一直在可怜兮兮地分泌出黏液，“啊……小凌……”大仓被顶得受不了，再次痉挛着被推上高潮，随之而来的还有射精，阴茎抖动了几下，终于喷出一股乳白色的精液。痉挛伴随着的甬道紧缩把成田凌夹到几乎射精。他抽出下体，起身揪着大仓的头发迫使他仰头，阴茎在大仓的脸上蹭了蹭，还在高潮余韵中的大仓不论是眼角还是嘴唇都泛着水光，像是被捣得稀烂的蚌。

成田凌从未见过这副模样的大仓，他低声喘息着，把精液一点一点射在了大仓的脸上。大仓失神地把这些浊液抹到口中，然后双手环过成田凌的颈部与他接了一个绵长的吻。

分别时两人心照不宣地没有留联系方式，再次接收到与大仓有关的消息是在几天后。成田凌喝着啤酒开广播，一打开便听到熟悉的撒娇的声音：“成田君走之前亲了我一下，好奇怪呢。”


End file.
